Cachorro Mio
by entropia86
Summary: "Mi hermoso cachorro tú me perteneces y no dejaré que te vayas nuevamente de mi lado." Despertó y se encontró con su cuerpo entumecido, privado de su libertad, y con innumerables marcas sobre la piel. Y no solo eso, sino que en una habitación que no reconocía y con tantas preguntas que sólo la persona que estaba refrescándose en la ducha podía solucionar.
1. Chapter 1

Mai Hime no me pertenece, es de sus creadores.

Bueno, aquí estoy participando en el torneo de fanfic. Mi primera estocada puede imaginarse algo escabroso, los advirtió quizás en una parte del fic puede llegar a ser algo descriptivo y tocar un tema de maltrato. (no la estoy vendiendo).

Sí, me agradan y me desean los buenos augurios, regalen un comentario.

" **Cachorro mío"**

 **Capítulo 1:** **Tu destino fue estar en mi cama.**

Primera Parte: _Ataduras que duelen._

Una chica de largos cabellos color cobalto despertó de manera abrupta, como sí la pesadilla la siguió al mundo real. Lo que fue en parte verdad, ya no tenía ninguna partes contradictorias de su cuerpo, y las que sí, estaban tan adoloridas que por cada minuto movimiento de su respiración le hacían cerrar los ojos con sufrimiento. Pensó, buscando alivio mental, que todo esto era la continuación de su sueño. Como en el capítulo de una serie de terror, por qué optó en mantener los ojos cerrados y contar hasta diez segundos, sí al niño del Resplandor le había surgido el resultado porque no a ella. Seguro cuando alcanzara la década, despertaría en su propia cama, y no en esta absurda situación.

_ "Uno, dos, tres ..." - contó mentalmente hasta llegar al ansiado número- "diez".

Acto seguido las pestañas dejaron de estar pegadas unas con otras, y descubrió con pesar que ese dolor no era parte de su imaginación. Su corazón reacciona inmediatamente, latiendo en un ritmo desenfrenado, aspirando a las neuronas para que haga su trabajo. Su primera era laboral intento de intentar todo lo que estuvo a su alcance y dejar de evadirse de este problema. Estas personas estaban atadas al cabezal de la cama. Por encima de su cabeza, por qué no lo sentía, debido al entumecimiento de la falta de circulación sanguínea. Su pensamiento fue dirigido a remediar lo más inmediato. Se preparó mentalmente para el siguiente movimiento, ordenó las yemas de sus dedos tocando la piel, cerrando las falanges de cada uno de sus dedos. Lo repitió varias veces, hasta que llegó la hora de zarandear sus muñecas en el pequeño espacio que la soga se lo posibilitaba. El ejercicio dio resultado, ya que comenzó a sentir como un millón de agujas limpias en la extensión de su mano, en un efecto doloroso que provocó que se levantara. Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior para prevenir una maldición que quería salir de su boca. Luego obligo a su cuerpo a arrastrarse hasta que su trasero pueda descansar sobre la madera y no en el mullido colchón. Con impaciencia espero que los dolores en sus brazos se detuvieran. Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior para prevenir una maldición que quería salir de su boca. Luego obligo a su cuerpo a arrastrarse hasta que su trasero pueda descansar sobre la madera y no en el mullido colchón. Con impaciencia espero que los dolores en sus brazos se detuvieran. Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior para prevenir una maldición que quería salir de su boca. Luego obligo a su cuerpo a arrastrarse hasta que su trasero pueda descansar sobre la madera y no en el mullido colchón. Con impaciencia espero que los dolores en sus brazos se detuvieran.

Un minuto después las agujas quedaron atrás, y era tiempo de que otro problema tomará su lugar en la lista. Y este era el de estudiar los nudos de las sogas que la ataban, haciendo que sus brazos quedaran uno a cada lado de su cabeza. Advirtió, para su malestar, que esa persona sabía hacerlos para impedir su huida. Sin embargo, en una actitud obtusa intento desanudarse, jalando inicialmente de adelante a atrás, luego de arriba abajo, y finamente golpeando con los nudillos la madera de la cama para intentar romperla en su desesperación. Obteniendo todo lo contrario a su objetivo, ahora el nudo le oprimía con más fuerza alrededor de sus muñecas.

Detuvo su idea de escape, para felicitar a quién había hecho tal tipo de lazo tan perfecto. Se mordió el labio inferior para aplacar su enfado, logrando saborear el gusto metálico de su propia sangre. Dirigió su mirada a la piel que estaba por debajo de la soga, podía saber sin necesidad de echar un vistazo, que esa parte tenía una marca de quemadura que se volvería un gran tema de conversación entre sus amistades. Ya podía imaginar a Nao, la araña maldita, divertirse a su costa. La conocía y hasta se imaginaba sus comentarios, desde: "Quién pudo domesticar al lobito" hasta "No conocía tus gustos en la cama, Nat". Y una diversidad de chistes que iban a poner a prueba su paciencia finita.

Natsuki, soslayo su cabeza hasta que el mentón tanteo la piel de la clavícula, permitiéndose un suspiro lleno de derrota se perdiera en la habitación. El dolor ya era soportable, y comparándolo a sus accidentes en la motocicleta no era nada, aún tenía unas cuantas cicatrices en su dermis, que sólo podían ser localizadas luego de un examen exhaustivo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos por unos segundos, para acomodar un poco sus ideas, y principalmente para escudriñar en sus recuerdos más cercanos lo que había sucedido luego de festejar sus 18 años. Lo único que trajo ese ejercicio mental, fue el que Nao había comprado una gran cantidad de alcohol, gracias a los documentación falsa que un amigo le había proporcionado. Luego, salieron de la habitación de la araña con el plan de continuar con el festejo en otro lugar.

_ "Debí de hacerle caso a Mai"- se culpó a sí recordando el consejo de quién le quedaba mejor la voz de su conciencia- "Debí de cuidarme".

Una instrucción que no pudo seguir al pie de la letra, porque este cuarto no le pertenecía a ninguna de sus conocidas, y no creía que ni Nao o Mai serían capaz de realizar tales ataduras, sí quizás de la primera. Pero, Natsuki reconocía que la historia de ellas dos era parte del pasado, y por supuesto a la araña nunca le gustaron las sábanas de satén rojo.

Prosiguió la búsqueda en su memoria de algo que le facilitara entender el cómo había terminado en esa situación. El sonido del agua correr le alertó, alguien se estaba duchando al otro lado de la segunda puerta que poseía esa habitación. Entonces, la otra debía de ser la salida, terminó de concluir felicitándose por llegar a la solución del enigma. Una sonrisa irónica brotó en su rostro, a la vez que un aroma a lavanda alcanzo a su nariz.

Un aroma particular, uno muy conocido por ella y que sólo una persona podía llegar a poseer. Un perfume que le hizo tragar saliva de inmediato, y como si fuera un animal en peligro empezó a tironear con urgencia y fuerza sus manos, para liberarse de esas sogas. Necesitaba escaparse antes de que la dueña de esa fragancia volviera a la habitación, porque no sólo tenía sus manos atadas, sino que también una serie de pequeños golpes y rasguños laceraron su piel, y sin sospechas eran obra de esa persona.

Durante la batalla con la atadura, un recuerdo lejano que se había olvidado, no de esa noche, sino del pasado regresó a su memoria. Ya que a la chica de cabellos color cobalto ya le habían advertido sobre este presente.

Hace diez años atrás, le vaticinaron que sería encadenada por esa bella criatura que se hacía llamar _Shizuru Fujino._

Segunda Parte: _Una familia feliz._

En un vehículo cuya marca daba prestigio a su dueño, estaban tres personas que se mantuvieron la mayor parte del viaje en silencio, el conductor se excusaba mentalmente diciendo que toda su concentración debía de estar en la carretera. Una mentira blanca, en realidad a las 15 horas de un domingo, en el día más caluroso de todo ese verano, eran propietarios de toda la vía. El único sonido que rompía el silencio sepulcral era el del motor y el del aire acondicionado que refrescaba la cabina.

Los rayos solares se reflejaron en el capot del Mercedes, cosa que provocó que el hombre entrecerrara los ojos e inmediatamente bajó la visera para prevenir cualquier accidente. Ese pequeño suceso le hizo recordar el verdadero motivo de este viaje. Usando el espejo retrovisor miró hacía la parte posterior, encontrándose con la tierna imagen de una niña pequeña abrazada a un muñeco algo roído. El perrito había tenido mejores tiempos, pero entre las aventuras que seguro tuvieron ese par, junto con los lavados en el electrodoméstico, ya había perdido algo de color, y un poco de felpa. Quiso sonreír, pensando en ese pequeño peluche cocido por todos lados, se imaginó las manos de una mujer dedicada a la ciencia pegar los brazos u partes que se descocían, sus puntadas eran torpes y apresuradas, y más de una vez el hilo usado no era el del color correcto. Ese pequeño objeto inanimado parecía ser el mejor amigo de esa pequeña infanta.

_ Cariño, mantén tu mirada en el camino- una voz hermosa le hizo volver a la realidad y dejar de pensar en ese juguete y su dueña-

En el lado del copiloto estaba su esposa, quién seguía estudiando los documentos que habían sido entregados unas horas antes. Su gesto se mantuvo solemne todo el rato, hasta que ella misma tomo coraje para dialogar con su marido.

El hombre, apretó el manubrio con fuerza, manteniendo sus manos entre las nueve y las tres, tal y como estaba acostumbrado. El tiempo que demoró en desviar su mirada en dirección a la carretera, pudo descubrir que la mujer no estaba leyendo los papeles, sino pensando en el modo de dar inicio a la plática que ambos se debían.

En el otro lado de la senda, les reboso un auto que circulaba a una alta velocidad, con la música golpeando los bafles a toda potencia. Una pareja más joven en vacaciones, concluyo el hombre, que aparto su mano izquierda del manubrio para así rebuscar en la gaveta para obtener un dulce, en vez de ello se encontró con la mano de su esposa. Un pequeño gesto que ambos se permitían cuando estaban en lo privado, desacelero el vehículo, mientras que con un suave apretón buscaba transmitir todos sus sentimientos a su esposa.

Los papeles se arrugaron bajo la presión de la mano, cuando estos se posaron sobre los muslos de ella. Unas lágrimas traicioneras, surgieron sin permiso de sus ojos de un extraño color magenta. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los otros, sintiendo como su alianza de oro blanco se acomodaba en la mano de su esposo. Sensación que siempre le traía un cierto alivio. El saber que ambos se pertenecían mutuamente.

_ ¿Hemos tomado bien esta decisión?- una pregunta nació en su boca, una que hasta ahora no había expresado, no desde el accidente y por supuesto menos cuando su marido llegó a la mansión con esos mismos papeles expresando su postura-

El hombre no contesto, no hasta cavilar una respuesta que podría abarcar completamente la inseguridad de su esposa. Él la amaba, tanto y más que antes, y reconocía el motivo de sus dudas, más cuando fue quién tomo la decisión que iba a modificar todo en sus vidas. Tanto su esposa como su hija, merecían una mejor contestación, y no una sentimental como la que Violet Fujino estaba concluyendo dentro de su cabeza. Por fortuna, su esposa esperó con paciencia sus palabras, esas acciones en el pasado lo habían enamorado del todo, y ahora en el presente lo encontraba tranquilizador.

_ Ella hubiese apreciado que su hija fuera criada en una buena familia y no en casas de acogida.

Violet al enterarse del motivo oculto de su esposo, pasó a estrechar con más presión la mano que ahora temblaba, ante la mención del lugar que tanto Saeki Kuga como el hombre con el que había contraído nupcias se habían criado.

Daiki Fujino era del tipo de hombre que mantenía muchos secretos, y los sabía mantener bajo muchas llaves en su interior, es decir una persona que enfatizaba su confidencia sobre todo lo demás. Era por eso (y otros motivos), que la familia de su esposa lo había acogido y cedido el apellido, además de aportarle todas las posibilidades para crecer en la empresa. Llego a ser el jefe, no porque se había desposado con la única hija, sino porque él había demostrado ser capaz de llevar a las industrias Fujino al siglo XIX, con un enfoque progresista e innovador. Pero, ahora ante la idea de que una niña transitara por lo mismo, era algo que le producía cierto rechazo; más teniendo todos los recursos y posibilidades de cambiarlo.

Era algo que Saeki hubiese querido que él cumpliera. Ellos dos habían compartido la misma historia de fracasos y familias de tránsito, dejando atrás a muchos niños que no pudieron progresar. Y no como ellos que pudieron escapar de ese mundo de abandono.

Su temblor se manifestó con sólo pensar que Natsuki podría haber terminado viviendo las mismas, o peores, experiencias sí él no se hubiese enterado en el periódico, hace una semana atrás. La hija de su amiga fue la única que sobrevivió en el accidente, una pequeña niña tan fuerte e igual a su madre, lo había confirmado al subirse a un vehículo nuevamente.

_ Cariño, ella desapareció hace ocho años y durante todo ese tiempo nunca supimos nada de su vida. Fue como sí la tierra se la hubiese tragado, y aunque la buscaste por todos los sitios, nunca deseo que tú la encontraras- dijo mientras notaba como el paisaje cambiaba constantemente- ¡Ni siquiera supimos que estuvo embarazada!

El último comentario tuvo un sonido de reproche en los labios finos, y una pequeña dosis de veneno en sus palabras que atacaron a su esposo, pero en realidad, ella quiso regañar a la mujer que había sido la única persona que Daiki aclamaba como "hermana"; y que lo había traicionado el día que huyó sin dejar ningún tipo de rastro para hallarla.

El hombre busco con su mirada el espejo retrovisor, para cerciorarse que las vendas blancas del hospital aún continuaban cubriendo las heridas de esa pequeña niña, que de un día para el otro se había quedado sin nada, ni siquiera un familiar directo para hacerse responsable de ella,

Daiki apartó sus pensamientos del pasado, el enojo que había sentido ante la traición de ser dejado atrás debía de tener conclusión, más ahora con la existencia de ese pequeño clon de Saeki.

_ ¿Has pensado por un momento en Shizuru?-

Ese asunto fue un balde de agua fría para el hombre, su mujer le había atacado en una estocada que le daño de manera prodigiosa y violenta, ahora él estaba sufriendo ante la mirada color syrah, unos ojos que siempre podían llegar a controlarlo sin necesidad de una palabra. Con sólo ese gesto junto con el movimiento torcido de sus labios, le hizo tragar saliva en seco, y ella supo su respuesta.

_ Daeki, nuestra hija ha heredado eso- Violet no quiso continuar, aún no podía enfrentarse ante la idea de que su pequeña Shizuru, también podría tener los problemas de los miembros femeninos de la familia Fujino-

_ Ella no lo tiene- protegió a su pequeña princesa con amor paternal-

_ ¡EL PERRO!- grito la mujer sin conseguir ocultar su turbación- … ella lo mato.

El hombre jalo su mano con premura recuperándola del agarre de su esposa, el cálido contacto de ella continuo sobre su piel por unos segundos, cosa que provocó culpabilidad en su interior. Sin embargo, que Violet trajera al presente el recuerdo de ese can, que sólo vivió unos meses en su familia; le acarreó un deseo de querer estacionar el coche y caminar unos metros de distancia de ese problema, El tomar aire e intentar regresar a esa normalidad, en dónde ambos se habían mentido y olvidado sobre la existencia de ese cachorro.

_ Fue un accidente- respondió reprimiendo sus sentimientos de pavor, se engañó a sí mismo y pretendía convencer a su esposa que fue eso, y no un evento escabroso como en realidad fue- un desconsolado accidente, que Shizuru no volverá a repetir.

Violet no podía deshacerlo como por arte de magia de su mente, no como su esposo que lo evadía, tal y como lo hizo en el pasado cuando Saeko desapareció de su vida, por segunda vez. Se negaba a continuar pretendiendo normalidad, y pensar que en su propia casa, bajo el techo que los amparaba, había sucedido sin ella poder hacer nada para impedirlo. La culpa le carcomía por dentro, más porque fue quién había encontrado a ese pequeño cachorro cuyos saltos enérgicos y ladridos escandalosos, le hicieron ganar un reto horas antes por ensuciarle sus Kimono ceremonial. Sí, le había gritado a ese pequeño animal esponjoso que era semejante a un peluche, antes de hallarlo con el collar tensionando el cuello, ahorcándolo de tal forma que parecía que la cabeza estuviera unida en un fino hilo sobre el cuerpo, y con los ojos parecidos a botones de color negro saliéndose de sus orbitas.

No deseaba preocuparlo a su esposo sobre los últimos sueños que estaba reprimiendo, no cuando él descansaba tranquilamente del otro lado de la cama. No quería interrumpir su estado onírico, para relatarle sus pesadillas, no cuando se trataba de esas imágenes que se repetían constantemente: _el pequeño cachorro con su cabeza pendiendo en un hilo de carne, con su lengua fuera del hocico, buscándola para requerir caricias de su parte._ Ese mismo sueño se repitió tantas veces, que al otro día debía de maquillarse para ocultar sus ojeras. Durante las mañanas, cuándo abría la puerta de la habitación de su hija, aún podía visualizar la imagen del cuerpo estupefacto y sin vida de ese pequeño animal, la mascota predilecta de su hija Shizuru. Pero, lo que más le aterrorizo no fue el como la correa extensible con dibujos de huesos estaba rodeándole el cuello hasta asfixiarlo, sino la mirada fría y carente de sentimientos de la niña que era parte de su linaje.

_ Sus palabras fueron: "Toto, no quiso quedarse a mi lado"- citó la mujer a la vez que la mano de la sortija era llevada a sus labios, para esconder el gesto de turbación que desfiguro su bello rostro- Es culpa de Kiyo…- sus palabras no pudieron completarse porque fueron interrumpidas por el drástico movimiento del mercedes, que freno de golpe no sin antes tirarse a la banquina-

_ No quiero que menciones ese nombre- ordeno Daeki quitándose el cinto de seguridad para poder abrazar a su esposa con total libertad- no ese nombre…

Lo que ellos no sospechaban era que la pequeña niña, aun abrazada a su perrito de peluche, estuvo aparentando estar dormida. Ella había decidido hacerles creer que era fuerte, que había aceptado subir al auto sin mostrar vulnerabilidad, tal y como Saeko Mamá le había aconsejado, y Natsuki era obediente. Ella era una niña buena y silenciosa, que no debía de interrumpir las conversaciones de los adultos, más sí parecían ser temas que sólo las personas grandes trataban. Presiono más fuerte sus retinas e intentó no interrumpirles, menos para advertir que la gran herida de su cuerpo se había vuelto a abrir, y que su ropa estaba manchándose con su propia sangre. No, no diría nada, Natsuki era una chica buena… tal y como su mamá siempre le había dicho, y debía de ser bien silenciosa, tal y como repetía cuando el casero venía a buscar el dinero del alquiler, mientras su madre estaba en el laboratorio.

_ "Suki chan, es una niña dulce, y sabe que no tiene que hacer ruidos fuertes, sino los hombres malos la vendrán a buscar"- eso siempre le aconsejaba su madre, antes de irse y dejarla en el pequeño cuarto, durante muchas horas con tan sólo unos fideos instantáneos, pero Natsuki ya sabía cómo prepararlos, porque era especial y muy inteligente- "Duran estará contigo"

Y fue así, que su amigo y protector de felpa seguía junto a ella, no le había abandonado como lo hizo su madre. Unas lágrimas de tristeza le empaparon sus mejillas, y al no inducir un sonido fuerte, la pareja Fujino nunca supo de ellas y menos sobre el estado de desasosiego que una pequeña solitaria podía sentir.

Natsuki, busco consuelo de Duran, tal y cómo siempre había hecho en el pasado. Este fue quién le señaló que podía confiar en esa joven pareja, y que ese hombre amable nunca se había separado del lado derecho de su cama en el hospital. Era alguien que conocía muy bien a Saeko mamá y hasta tenía pruebas: fotos de cuando ellos eran más jóvenes y hasta una en dónde la mujer con lentes posaba sacando la lengua mostrando su más grande tesoro. Este era el libro que ahora le pertenecía desde hace unos meses, y que estaban leyendo juntas en las noches. Ahora, ¿quién lo leerá junto con ella? Se abrazó más al cuerpo de su peluche, y este le secó las lágrimas alentándola a seguir adelante.

Sí, Duran es especial tal y como indicó su madre, puesto que siempre sabe que decir y hacer: _"Alicia disfrutara del té",_ fueron las palabras de su único amigo en el mundo. Natsuki, supo que aunque no estuviera Saeko mamá, ese libro podía esperar a que ella creciera un poco más, por ahora lo iba a guardar tal y como el señor Fujino le aconsejo:

_ Natsuki, puede mudar todo lo que quiera, no dejaremos nada atrás. Saeko siempre estará contigo- el hombre dijo a la vez que sonreía de una manera muy cálida, que le hizo recordar a un gesto que su madre tenía con ella- Desde ahora quiero ser tu familia.

La pequeña niña no comprendía por qué su mamá nunca le había mencionado al hombre mayor en ningún momento del pasado. Pero siguiendo el consejo de una de las especialistas en asistencia social, una mujer regordeta que le acordó a la Madrina Mágica de la Cenicienta, durante una de las reuniones en privado entre ellas dos, con hojas de papel blanco y lápices de colores, que utilizaba mientras conversaban sobre diversos temas, y muchas veces la hada Madrina le pedía ciertos dibujos en concreto. Ella no tenía problemas en hacerlos, amaba dibujar porque no requería hacer muchos sonidos, y además eran horas de diversión aseguradas. También se sumaba que algunos de esos eran pegados en la puerta de la nevera, siendo sostenidos por los imanes de los 101 dálmatas.

_ Natsuki Chan- llamo la atención la señora cuyos cabellos eran blanquecinos por el paso del tiempo- tienes una oportunidad de elegir lo que harás en el futuro, puedes ir a un centro de adopciones o con el señor Fujino, este amablemente se ha ofrecido a ser tu tutor legal hasta que seas mayor de edad.

La mujer explicó sin apartar su mirada sincera de los ojos verdes de la desafortunada niña. Sí era por decisión propia, luego de leer el corto e insustancial informe que minoridad le había entregado unas horas antes, sabía que la mejor opción era aceptar la ayuda desinteresada de una de las familias más acomodadas; y no esperar por unos padres como los otros niños en las casas de acogida.

Toda la vida de Natsuki Kuga estaba resumida en una hoja, no tenía registros de haberse escolarizado en ningún momento, pero sin embargo su nivel de conocimientos estaba en el mismo nivel o quizás superaba a los niños de su propia edad. La niña ni siquiera había tenido sus primeras vacunas, era como sí su madre no hubiese querido que haya algún rastro de ella. Sólo un papel sobre su fecha de nacimiento, el tipo de sangre, y algunos datos que no parecían ser del todo verdaderos, ya que el hospital en dónde dio a luz no existía. Y lo que más le produjo contrariedad fue que no existía alguna mención del apellido del progenitor. Un caso que se le iba de sus manos, y para ella solucionarlo lo más pronto posible era la mejor opción.

_ ¿Duran puede ir conmigo? Es un buen perrito.

Esa pregunta infantil le hizo dejar de lado lo que estaba escribiendo sobre la mesa. La lapicera con su nombre grabado rodo en el papel en dónde estaba asentando la situación anímica y psicológica de la niña.

_ Duran podrá corretear por todos lados de la mansión de los Fujino, y no creo que les importe que tú lo lleves. Algo me dice, que su hija Shizuru le encantará conocerlo.

Y con ese discurso, la asistente social, obtuvo un final feliz para una niña que pasó por tan malos momentos. Deseo para ella un buen futuro, y traspaso toda su esperanza a manos del hombre que esperaba con ansiedad su fallo. Concluyó con el papeleo, registrando todo lo trascendente de esas reuniones privadas, sumado a los dibujos y los test que llevó a cabo para documentar el estado psíquico de Natsuki Kuga.

Una copia estaría en las manos de los Fujino y otro quedaría asentado en el archivo.

" _Natsuki es una niña inteligente. Con una gran imaginación, y cuyo único contacto humano fue el de su madre, es por ello que ha creado un vínculo con el animal de peluche. Esta conducta puede devenir en_ _trastornos del_ _ **espectro autista**_ _(TEA)_ _"._

Esas fueron las palabras finales, además de sugerir algunos cambios positivos en la vida del menor.

Ahora unas horas después y lejos del hospital, Natsuki logró pasar desapercibida nuevamente. Y eso que no necesito esconderse en el ropero, como cuando el Dueño del edificio visitaba a Saeko mamá para exigir el pago del inmueble. Sí, ella volvió a salir invicta en el juego de las "Escondiditas".

El movimiento del auto, ahora a una velocidad constante sin más conflictos ni intercambios de palabras, hizo que ella pudiera dormir. Cuando despertó le esperaba una sonrisa aún más amable que la de los adultos, traída por una pequeña niña de cabellos largos y ondulados, muy parecida a la mujer que había llorado en el auto, pero, con una diferencia el color de ojos que eran de rojo más fuerte. Sin embargo, la mueca era un calco perfecto de la del señor Fujino. Se notaba a simple vista que ella era la descendencia de ambos y su futura "hermana mayor" como había dicho su tutor, el día que converso sobre su esposa y la luz de sus ojos: su hermosa hija Shizuru Fujino.

En la mente de Natsuki sólo existían unas palabras para describirle: _Una princesa de cuentos de hadas_. Que le extendió su mano para darle la bienvenida a la familia, tal y como lo hacían los personajes de sus películas animadas. Una invitación que aceptó logrando captar las sonrisas resplandecientes de todos los pertenecientes de la Familia Fujino, ahora estaba en su nuevo hogar y Duran estaba también con ella.

La presión de la mano de Shizuru fue más animosa y firme como sí no la quisiera soltar, sin embargo, para la chica de cabellos color cobalto ese gesto fue interpretado como una muestra exagerada de felicidad por parte de la otra niña. "Nada que temer" recomendó su peluche, y Natsuki ahora sin Saeko mamá tendría que obedecerlo más que antes.

Porqué Natsuki debe ser una niña buena ... y ahora tiene una amiga más, aparte de su guardián feroz.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo lamento, es más corto que el anterior y bueno un poco tarde.

Tuve problemas familiares, y la inspiración es una mujer caprichosa. Jaja

Agradezco todos los comentarios, realmente estoy feliz por todos ellos, no pensé que tuviera tan buen recibimiento. Espero que me sigan apoyando en el torneo.

Mi próximo tema es tratar la idea del fic: Serán pequeñas narraciones de momentos en la vida de Natsuki. ¿Por qué lo hago así? La respuesta es que me interesa llegar a la adultez, sin embargo cada pequeño relato tendrá un pequeño toque de rareza.

La otra cuestión, debido a mis problemas, no tuve el mismo tiempo para corregirlo tiene sus errores (espero no tantos) y como no llegué con el objetivo les dejó al final los siguientes títulos de las partes que trataré en el próximo capítulo.

Gracias por leerme, y no se olviden de comentar. (aceptaré los tomates está vez siento que no está perfecto) prometo que buscaré musas más competentes.

Pd: Tiene errores, prometo editarlo pero sí no, subo la nueva podría retirarme y mi idea es seguir en la batalla.

* * *

 **Segundo Capítulo: Tú destino es necesitarme.**

 _Primera Parte:_ _El castillo Fujino._

El primer alimento que recibió Natsuki en la gran casa de los Fujino, era la combinación de muchos colores y olores desconocidos. Las manos que no están en el lugar correcto para comer, las que no tienen listas para comer, las que están listas para comer, las que están listas para comer, están corregidas por su madre durante la noche.

La decoración de la sala era una mezcla entre dos culturas, los cuadros y las puertas corroboradas, se combinó con un gusto impecable y femenino de seguro era la obra de la mujer, la que ahora parecía tan interesada en Natsuki y todos sus movimientos, como si está esperando que la niña elija los alimentos de esa extensa mesa de variedades era el predilecto de esa niña. Está al tanto de la atención a la persona que se ha ocultado detrás de la cascada de color cobalto, lo había logrado hasta que una mano algo arrugada paso por su izquierdo, con una gran jarra de jugo recién exprimida, su copa fue con este y la mano de la tarea de Cocina paso a servir a Shizuru que tenía sentada con correctos modales a su derecha, teniendo a los niños Fujino frente a las dos niñas. Una perfecta y cómoda adecuación de los espacios y dónde iría cada quién, sin saberlo aún, Natsuki ahora tenía su propio lugar en la mesa y lo mismo en toda su vida. Esta conquista se atrevió a buscar entre todos los alimentos que estaban en la mesa, algo en particular, su búsqueda fue truncada cuando sabía que ella amaba no estaba entre tantos platos. Su gesto de derrota se debió a que era muy expresivo, ya que Daiki lo tenía, con media sonrisa se encontró con la niña con el ceño fruncido y un pequeño que le pareció adorable en extremo, por un minuto casi se encontró de nuevo en el pasado junto con Saeko discutiendo en la mesa por la falta de su aderezo favorito. Ese recuerdo que hizo que Natsuki compartió el mismo abánico de sabores, que su hermana adoptiva era para siempre, es decir, con faltantes de proteínas y comidas rápidas sin ningún tipo de nutrientes necesarios. Ahora comprendí porque la niña parecía poco familiar y no tenía desarrollo para su edad. Le dio la razón al médico, la niña necesitaba cambiar su alimentación para recuperar más rápido. El hombre siguió encontrando pequeños rasgos, y supo que debía de intervenir por ella.

_ Sra. Sarah-llamó la atención de la cocina y también sirvió en la gran mesa-borre ese ceño fruncido, que está esperando que la pequeña Natsuki elija uno de sus platos-

Era verdad la mujer que estuvo a cargo de esa familia durante décadas, estaba vigilando a la niña para anotar los gustos y deseos, como lo había hecho con todos los miembros de la familia Fujino. Con Shizuru no fue tan difícil, sus gustos fueron como los de la gran matriarca, té verde y dulces tradicionales. Bueno, en realidad todo lo que conlleva los platos tradicionales. Sarah que, desde hace un par de semanas, había cambiado, parecía más feliz, como que una parte de su pasado había sido recuperada de la nada. Y esa niña que escondía su rostro con sus largos cabellos, era la razón, y por eso la anciana estaba tan pendiente de ella. Hasta el punto de cambiar el lugar con una de las mucamas más jóvenes para servir el jugo y quedarse pendiente de todas las necesidades que puedan tener los miembros que están sentados.

_ Cariño- interrumpió Violet que también se sentía un poco culpable por estar al pendiente de la niña, Sarah no tiene la culpa.

Daiki Miró Como su mujer DEFENDIA a la Mujer Mayor, Que todos consideraban Que la De Miembro de la Familia, La anciana también tenia ONU marido y su hija, y también se Esperaba el Natsuki.

_ No, no tiene la culpa - repitió mientras sonreía de manera amable a las dos niñas. Shizuru le devolvió el gesto de manera instantánea, sin embargo la otra vez se escondió con vergüenza. Creo que Natsuki Chan necesita algo muy importante, y espero que ella misma lo diga.

La elección ya no puede esconder su problema, no era porque no apetecía alimentarse, sino que el hombre había dicho, faltaba algo en la mesa. Con un poco de timidez asintió con la cabeza, sin embargo ninguna palabra salía de sus labios, Una pequeña y audible risa llego a sus oídos.

_ Ara, Ara Nat-su-ki es muy tímida-

La niña desviada la mirada del señor Daeki a la niña de ojos color rubí, quién ocultaba su sonrisa con su mano de una manera muy educada. Aunque el pequeño no tiene permiso para pasar completamente desapercibido, ya se puede notar que la sonrisa se ensanchaba hasta la oreja. Natsuki Inflo SUS mejillas Como queriendo Detener la risa burlona de Shizuru, obteniendo lo contrario, que todos los adultos se convirtieron en el mismo estado de ánimo de la menor de los Fujino.

_ Natsuki es tan linda- dijo Violet sin poder silenciar ese comentario ni siquiera cuando la nueva se integre al sumo a su estado un sonrojo-

El hombre asintió con la cabeza, queriendo unirse a las integrales femeninas de su familia, notándose como la niña de los globos de color, ahora tenía las orejas rojas, llenas de pena. Iba a sumarse hasta que la voz de Sarah les interrumpió, carraspeando exigiendo todos los que debían de comportarse en la mesa. Los primeros fueron los primeros en ser silenciados, luego la niña en el rostro y quien estaba absorta mirando en dirección a Natsuki.

_ Mayonesa- murmuró quién tenía el rostro rojo, que había encontrado el valor para decir lo que faltaba- Saeko Mamá me dejaba colocar una porción de mayonesa en mi plato-

Apenas terminó de decir esas palabras, la valentía que creció desapareció rápidamente. Dejándola con el rostro avergonzado por el objeto de las raíces de la familia sumando con el pedido algo. Natsuki quería ser educada y no exigir cosas que no tenía de pedir. Su mirada color esmeralda se dirigió a la servilleta blanca que tenía un bordado especial en hilo dorado, con sorpresa descubrió que en ella estaba las letras NK.

Daeki FUE El Primero en Sable Sobre el Descubrimiento de su Protección, ¿Quién es la mirada de Natsuki transmitió un sentimiento de amor, uno de ellos era el de sorpresa que ahora tiene ESE Objeto con las instrucciones de su nombre y su nombre de la familia de Fujino? . La mirada azul del hombre viajo por todos los rostros de los individuos del comedor, y tiene una conversación con la cabeza de la cocina y las manos, esta asintió con la cabeza recibiendo y recibió el pedido de la pequeña.

 _Desde esa cena en familia, el aderezo nunca falto en la mesa de los Fujinos. Natsuki no lo sabría hasta más tarde, pero esa era especial ... una receta casera de Sarah que fue mejorando buscando y cuidando de todo conservante._

* * *

 **Segunda parte: Velaré tus sueños.**

A Natsuki le costaba adaptarse a la nueva vida, el clima pacífico que se respiraba en la mansión de los Fujino era tan distinto a todo lo que había experimentado en su corta vida. Los días estaban algo estructurados y siempre alguien estaba cerca suyo, ya sea una sirvienta o un miembro de la familia. El tiempo en el lugar era solo eran pocos, contados con los dedos de su mano, Duran aún continuaba acompañandola a toda aventura. Los clientes que compraron un collar y se encontraron niños solos que se preguntaron por qué, Shizuru, obteniendo una sonrisa como respuesta y un típico:

_ Ara Nat-ki-ki, tiene que seguir buscando un poco más, que es encontrar un buen tesoro.

Eso que nunca quise decir que iba a consultarle a alguien. No notando que todas las ocasiones con sus demandantes, las actividades diarias a la heredera de los Fujino. Esta vez la importación, la paciencia y el tiempo no está disponible. ¿Qué es esto? Su madre era la encargada de instruirle, y por suerte el día de esa pregunta Violet había tenido que leer un libro, por eso el tema de la mascota que era sin resolución para Natsuki. Esta vez, buscamos a alguien más para preguntar, su atención fue desviada gracias a la voz cantarina de una niña de ojos color rubí que comenzó a relatarle un cuento.

Durante el día, Natsuki parecía una niña feliz que jugaba en todos los rincones y estaba feliz en brindar su ayuda a los demás. Las otras veces decidieron comprar más tiempo, aún no, querían que esta creciera un poco más relajada y libre. La dejaban deambular por todas las habitaciones, y otra vez por encontrarla a otro lado, ya que estaba allí. Durán se hallaba Natsuki.

Una niña que gracias al cariño y las atenciones de todos, fue recuperando la salud hasta estar completamente sana. Las heridas del accidente fueron desaparecidas, las vendas dejaron de ser cambiadas por nuevas, y luego ya no fue necesario ir al hospital para revisarla. Todos los doctores las medidas de halagos por su pronta recuperación, hasta Shizuru la acompañaba en cada revisión, y mientras esperaban su turno era ella quién leía o jugaba el pecado en su Duran. Nadie tomó el lugar de su mejor amigo, y por eso su peluca fue el único que sabía la verdad: Natsuki le costaba dormir, y la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro era una pantomima para no despertar la preocupación de todos los que vivían y tenían responsabilidades en la mansión.

Durante la noche, las pesadillas regresan, y para no alarmar a los mayores, se esconde en un armario como antes en que venían los cobradores; solo con la compañía de su mejor amigo y una manta de color azul. Se abrazaba a estos dos objetos, con lágrimas en sus ojos, al recordar los últimos momentos de su madre y esa mirada tan llena de sabor. Todavía podrías recordar el cómo el cuerpo de tu madre se destruyó ante el choque. El rostro de su madre ya no existía, estaba tan lacerado y aplastado que ya no tenía ninguna sonrisa. Los niños felices al despertar, intenta recordar los momentos felices, mira la fotografía que tenía rescatado y que siempre se podía llevar con él, el aspecto de su madre y el desfigurado que aparecía en sus pesadillas, que parecía recriminar por qué no lo que también al otro lado

Natsuki se siente culpable de seguir con la vida, por eso lloraba dentro de ese armario toda la noche, agradeciendo la oscuridad para así abrazar a Duran, a la fotografía y por supuesto la manta azul. Una niña que tenía el sentido del mal por haber quedado sola en su madre, y que tenía un día en que también se acusaba de haber reído o disfrutado de todas las actividades que los practicaban y lo sabían. Shizuru le daban como muestras de felicidad. Sí era feliz y por eso se sentía mal por serlo. La culpabilidad y el agradecimiento fueron las dos palabras que la seguían durante las 24 horas que duraba el día. Dos estados tan opuestos que se repartieron las horas de manera impecable, organizando su existencia.

Duran como único confidente se quedó a su lado, pero una noche un pequeño milagro sucedió. Un evento que marcaría la niñez de Natsuki, ya que una noche mientras lloraba escondida en el armario, sin saber que Shinyuru la estaba buscando por todos lados de la habitación que los señores Fujino le había proporcionado, llena de juguetes, libros y una cama tan mullida y amplia que hace que las nubes se sientan seguras de esa forma. La alcalde de las niñas está buscando, alerta por sus padres, por unos extensos minutos. La buscó hasta para la cama que estaba acomodada, pero no sabían que Natsuki previó los problemas, siempre antes de la edad del video, para que ella lo durmiera en ella y no en el armario, como lo había hecho en realidad.

 _Shizuru fue quien se encontró con esa noche, pero nunca se lo dijo a los adultos, todo lo contrario, ella se sintió dentro de ese espacio reducido de ese mueble. Abrazándola, sin preguntarle el motivo por el cual se esconió allí, solo se quedaba a su lado sin juzgar o hacer preguntas molestas, se quedó ahí cantándole una suave melodía a una mujer que la relajó y la hizo a las pesadillas._

 _La bella niña junto con Duran, ellos dos, lograron por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, Natsuki que dormir en paz a partir de ese momento._

 _Y se volvió una costumbre que ambas mantuvieron en secreto de los adultos. La niña de colores color cobalto nunca se atrevió a preguntar por qué Shizuru era tan atenta con ella._

 _Quizás en el futuro le preguntaría ..._

* * *

 **Títulos y una aproximación de lo que trataran:**

 **Tercera parte: Las Aventuras del Valiente Duran.** _(Un peluche con una gran personalidad)_

 **Cuarta Parte: Algunas risas pueden lastimarte** _. (Los niños pueden ser muy malos)_

 **Quinta Parte: La promesa de la Princesa.** _(Soy la única en quién debes de confiar, Natsuki)_

 **Sexta Parte: Kiyohime** _(cuando las marcas traspasan la piel)_


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a todos los comentarios, cada uno me dio la posibilidad de continuar dentro del torneo. Ahora estoy en cuartos, y necesitaré más apoyó de todos ustedes.

Sé que quizás no este perfecto, pero es más largo que el anterior. (quizás necesite un poco más de corrección, así que lo siento. De nuevo estoy un poco jugada con el tiempo)

Como prometí continuo en dónde me quede.

* * *

Tercer Capítulo: Tú destino es Necesitarme II

Tercera Parte: _Las Aventuras del Valiente Duran._

" _Érase una vez un lobo que tenía como único labor cuidar a una niña, el nombre del guardián regio y leal era Duran. Su linaje de prestigiosos miembros se remontaba hasta llegar al primero en su nombre el Gran Feroz. Por ello, el gran protector de la niña se vanagloriaba de ser único y especial._

 _Así era el descendiente de Feroz, cumplía con el primer mandato como ninguno, sin embargo esté poseía un secreto: por toda su felpa corría un afán de conquista y aventura. Un deseo palpitante y deshonroso de aceptar un sinfín de misiones a tierras olvidadas, alejándose de su eterno y diacono trabajo de guardián. Cosa que podría afectarle en su desempeño dentro de la familia llena de medallas y renombre, porque aunque no lo creían Duran había nacido para cuidar y no ser un "trotamundos", eso le había predicado la madre y reina del hogar Kuga, el día que este llego a la casa y fue entregado en los brazos de una pequeña y endeble niña de pocos años de edad._

 _Ahora Duran estaba en una dicotomía entre el deber y el ser… ¿Cuál de los dos estados ganaría al final? y ¿qué camino tomaría sus hilos?_

 _Y es así como comienza la historia del gran protector que ocultaba su aspiración."_

En el honesto hogar de los Kuga, habitaban dos personas y por supuesto Duran. Cuando este llegó, con su olor a nuevo, sus dos ojos originales de canica pegados en su cara, y por supuesto un precinto que lo avalaba como un gran amigo apto para todas las edades.

El gran protector tenía la autorización del lugar de origen, para estar con la niña todo el tiempo que ella lo necesitara. Por un módico precio, un pequeño animal de felpa puede volverse un compañero para toda la vida, y lo mejor es que estos no ensucian ni hacen ruidos molestos. Ideales para niños que necesitan un amigo silencioso y fiel, y por sobre todo que pudiera mantenerse en un lugar cerrado sin necesidad de salir. ¿Qué más se le podía solicitar?

El lobo de felpa, acepto su labor sin rechistar, mostrando su perfecto desempeño en la tarea. Cuando Natsuki dormía, él también lo hacía a su lado y por supuesto siendo abrazado con mucha fuerza.

Durante los primeros años Saeko, la madre y reina del hogar, salía cuando su protegida descansaba, pero siempre parecía dirigirle unas palabras antes de partir que iban dirigidas a el:

" _Cuídala mientras no estoy, Duran Sama"._

Esas palabras tenían un gran peso dentro de la vida del guardián, ya que siempre supo que su función además de ser compañero de penurias, confidente y por supuesto amigo para toda la vida, también desempeñaría el oficio de cuidarla de todos los males y alejar toda la tristeza que podría nacer dentro de su dueña. Cosa difícil de realizar, pero, como le había leído Natsuki esa tarde lluviosa, ellos descendían de un gran lobo. Era por ello que Duran, no era cualquier peluche con la etiqueta de "Made In", la suya decía; _Lobo protector, descendiente del gran Feroz._ Gracias a esa lectura de la niña de cabellos color cobalto, su guardián se tomó en serio ese registro.

Ahora, después de abandonar el pequeño hogar de Saeko Kuga, Duran estaba experimentando algo nuevo, se sentía capaz de aventurarse a lugares más lejanos que un ropero o una pequeña cama al costado de un viejo escritorio, y por supuesto tener la posibilidad de saborear nuevos sabores aparte de las comidas sacadas de tarros plásticos, que parecían sólo tener un montón de conservantes poco nutritivos. Pues desde de que su ama y señora se había mudado en la casa de los Fujino, el protector Duran, experimentó nuevas sensaciones que compartía en todo momento con su niña, que aunque seguía extrañando a la reina, parecía estar más feliz que antes.

La casa estaba llena de ventanas de tantos tamaños, que a veces ambos se quedaban sentados en los marcos para observar el extenso jardín. Este poseía tantas flores, arbustos, enredaderas y árboles de tantos tipos y tamaños, que Duran y Natsuki parecían temer perderse sí es que se alejaban demasiado de la casa. Aunque ambos, querían perderse y correr por todos lados. Ella en secreto también quería aceptar la aventura de extraviarse y conocer más lugares.

Con el paso de los días ambos corrieron por los pasillos, encontrando el armario de la ropa blanca, y hasta una de las sirvientas notando su ir y venir por todos lados, hizo que tomaran pequeños y fáciles encargos. Desde llevar pequeños mensajes a las encargadas de la cocina hasta avisar a Shizuru que uno de los tutores estaba en la puerta esperándola.

En el día el protector y la niña se divertían yendo y viniendo, conociendo cada pequeño rincón en la casa, y hasta algunas veces se ocultaban para ver a la chica un año mayor, haciendo sus actividades cotidianas. Pero, parecía que está siempre sabía que ellos dos estaban observándola sin necesidad de buscar el escondite. Ya que cuando leía, lo hacía en voz alta para que sus palabras llegaran a los oídos de Natsuki en el rincón en dónde estaba; o cuando hacía sus pequeños arreglos florales dejaba pequeños pétalos o flores en el piso, para que Natsuki se topara con ellos, y como sí fuese las aves de Hansel de Gretel siempre los alzaba. Duran parecía entender lo que estaba haciendo la otra niña, comprendía cada pequeño gesto que realizaba para que la otra se acercará aún más a ella. Es decir que sus lecturas estaban dirigidas a la otra, y por supuesto sus sonrisas amables y pequeños comentarios en todo momento eran para que Natsuki dejara de encerrarse y pudiera comenzar a confiar más y más en los Fujino. Todo era parte de un plan.

Su ama y señora no lo advirtió, pero cuando se quedaban solos en una habitación, la niña de color de cabellos ocre parecía analizarlo de manera crítica y extraña, como sí Duran pudiera estorbarle. Pero, sólo una vez ella lo agarro entre sus manos, y lo único que realizó fue leer las iniciales NK en la etiqueta que ya no tenía ni un pequeño registro de su procedencia, debido a las múltiples lavadas y el tiempo transcurrido desde que fue seleccionado de una pila de peluches bajo un cartel de ofertas. Shizuru le apretó con fuerza, y en vez de dejarlo en la misma posición de antes de ser recogido, lo sentó de manera que mirará a la pared.

Al guardián esa extraña conducta no le espanto, y como siempre había escuchado decir a Natsuki _: Los lobos no deben de asustarse._

Las aventuras prosiguieron, pero ahora se mudaron a otros lugares con más personas y niños que oscilaban de distintas edades, Natsuki podía ir a la escuela tal y como Saeko le prometió que algún día al crecer podría llegar a hacer. Los mayores la inscribieron y realizaron su sueño. Con gran entusiasmo los tres fueron al instituto escolar, uno de ellos escondido en la mochila, por la prohibición de No LOBOS, más si se considera uno como su amigo, quién imponía mucho respeto con su fuerte presencia.

Aquí, en la escuela, es dónde las aventuras más peligrosas comenzaron. El valiente Duran se enfrentó, en los primeros días, a monstruos cuyas risas macabras y manos atestadas de mugre, ensuciaron su raída y decolorada felpa. Las uñas de esos seres llenas de lodo y secreciones, por meterse los dedos en la nariz, ahora iban a parar a su cuerpo. Al principio no le importó, los aventureros saben que durante su odisea siempre suceden vicisitudes que no son del todo agradables.

Al enfrentarse a esos monstruos el protector y mejor amigo de Natsuki, reunió un sin número de relatos que eran cada vez más y más peligrosos. En una de ellas esos pequeños y desagradables seres lo raptaron de dentro de la mochila, en dónde continuamente realizaba su tarea de vigilar y proteger. Una de esas manos lo apretó con tanta fuerza, que temió perder más de su relleno. Esos seres lo alejaron de su Natsuki, dejándolo en un viejo closet lleno de pinturas y trastes, durante unas horas lo tuvieron ahí, hasta que la campara que daba aviso a la culminación de las horas escolares les advirtió que debían de regresarlo. Sí, porque su protegida no había parado en buscarlo llegando hasta casi hablar con la maestra, pero esos monstruos eran inteligentes, porque antes de que el adulto intermediará Duran estaba de regreso en la mochila.

Las risas hicieron que Natsuki escondiera sus lágrimas por debajo de la cascada de sus cabellos, el lobo de peluche supo que su niña estaba sufriendo por culpa de esos seres abominables.

Pero, las cosas no terminaron allí. El peluche continuo acompañándola, porque como Saeko había dicho: _Ustedes deben de permanecer siempre juntos_. Por eso, la niña lo continúo llevando, durante semanas ambos como hermanos y compañeros experimentaron frustraciones, hasta que Duran ya no quería aventurarse sino quedarse siempre al lado de Natsuki, pero esas bestias que no merecían respeto alguno, prosiguieron con sus actividades delictivas, poniéndolo en situaciones que no eran del todo divertidas.

En un día de lluvia, lo dejaron navegar sin ningún tipo de embarcación, lo tiraron en un rio cuyas corrientes lo fueron llevando en su oleaje hacía su triste final: una cascada que parecía ser la garganta de un verdadero monstruo, con dientes de metal y todo. Si no fuese por Natsuki que lo agarró antes de perderse tal y como lo hizo Odiseo, y quizás el no tendría la suerte el semi héroe que regreso al final luego de diez años. Sí el fue salvado ese día por su pequeña humana, gracias a que alguien le advirtió lo que sucedía. Sin embargo esos seres continuaron con sus acciones amargas que lastimaban a su dueña. Y entre más lloraba ella, Duran supo que debía de renunciar a su deseo de conocer el mundo, debía de hacerlo por ella.

 _Los sucesos no se acabaron, y el pobre descendiente de Feroz, empezó a darse cuenta que ya no era lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla. Esos villanos con dientes chuecos o desdentados, no iban a concluir con su maléfico plan._

 _Necesitaba ayuda, y un alma que también buscará justicia, por suerte llegó el día en que uno de ellos saco un objeto afilado y lo uso sobre su piel de felpa, lo cortó de una punta a la otra mientras que también lo despojaba de su ojo derecho. A Duran no le dolía, se había entrenado para ser resistente a todo, pero sí a su protegida que fue agarrada por esas mismas manos llenas de moco y tierra, la tenían sujeta para que no intermediara en contra de ellos._

 _Risas macabras fueron chocando por las paredes de esa habitación, en dónde se escuchaba el sonido de gritos y risas que provenían del patio de juegos. Otros seres que se divertían y eran ajenos a lo que sucedía durante uno de los recesos en el salón. El corte amenazaba en desmembrarlo, quitarle lo que quedaba de su viejo relleno de algodón y tela._

 _Natsuki lloro frente a esos monstruos… y justo en ese momento la caballería llegó a salvarlos a ambos._

 _¿El nuevo héroe Será capaz de enfrentarse a ellos? Se preguntó el peluche mientras el botón que había sido su ojo caía al piso rebotando y perdiéndose bajo uno de los tantos pupitres._

* * *

 **Cuarta Parte: Algunas risas pueden lastimarte** _._

Los monstruos no existen, sino que son las personas los que lastiman a las otras, y Natsuki se había vuelto el objetivo de bromas de muchos de los niños del salón.

Desde el primer día, con su presentación nerviosa en dónde sólo pudo decir su nombre trastabillando un poco las palabras que siguieron, hasta el punto que la encargada de la clase tuvo que intermediar y decir en voz alta el apellido de la niña de cabellos cobalto y mirada de esmeralda. Pero, las risas fueron el producto por haberse tropezado en la poca distancia que existía entre el pizarrón a su pupitre.

Una caída y una mala presentación, que pudo borrarse durante las primeras horas, ya que Natsuki aparentó no molestarse por esas risas, su madre le advirtió que algunos humanos se ríen de otros para lastimar y que lo mejor es alejarse de ellos, continuar sin mosquearse. Por eso, siguió mostrando interés a la docente que impartía la clase, sus ánimos no debían de decaer, ya que era la primera vez que estaba rodeada de otros niños de su misma edad. Shizuru era otro caso distinto, y aunque menciono su pretensión de que Natsuki compartiera el mismo salón de clases, no pudo ser así. Según las evaluaciones y la edad, la niña de ojos color esmeralda estaba un poco atrasada comparada a otros niños, y que lo ideal era que pudiera adaptarse en una clase dos años menos que la hija de los Fujino. Sin embargo, la heredera le enseñó que sus aulas no estaban tan apartadas la una de la otra, sólo las separaban las escaleras.

Durante el primer receso algunas niñas se acercaron a su mesa, la atacaron con preguntas, tantas que no pudo contestar ninguna de ellas. Por eso, cuando estas se alejaron, las escuchó decir sobre la conducta desagradable y pocos modales de la nueva, ella no entendió que tenía que ver el no haber podido responder ninguna con sus conductas. Pero, pensó que quizás tendría otra oportunidad en el siguiente recreo, cosa que no fue posible, en el segundo y durante la hora del almuerzo los rumores sobre su actitud habían llegado a todos los oídos. Y ningún otro compañero se acercó a ella para invitarla o entablar una conversación amistosa. Se quedó sola, bueno no tanto, estaba Duran a su lado escondido en su mochila.

Y aunque el primer día no había logrado acercarse a nadie, no sé desalentó ya que tenía mucho tiempo para que los demás le hablen y vieran como era ella en realidad. Sólo era cuestión de ser paciente.

Con el paso de los días las cosas fueron desmejorándose en el salón de clases y con sus compañeros. Un grupo de niños hallaron a Duran, cosa que le trajo más problemas a su triste vida. Al no querer dejarlo abandonado, lo llevaba de contrabando en su mochila, y justo el día que Duran se atoró entre sus cosas que estaba justo sacando para la clase de arte, su peluche y amigo terminó saliendo al mundo cayendo justo en el suelo. Muchos niños lo vieron, y estos fueron quienes comenzaron con el juego de esconder a su peluche, reírse y burlarse de ella y su pequeño amigo.

El mote de ella en el aula fue: Niñita, bebita y muchas más palabras que hicieron que se alejará cada vez más de los otros. La situación fue empeorando cada día más, hasta en una vuelta a Duran lo fueron llevando de un lugar a otro, para que ella no lo pudiera encontrar. La amenazaron, luego de eso, de que podría llegar a empeorar las cosas, sí es que los acusaba con la docente, y para probarlo en un día de lluvia pusieron a Duran en la canaleta. Por suerte la niña de ojos verdes llego a tiempo, antes de que su mejor amigo terminara en el desagüe.

En esa fecha llegó a salvarlo, pero el acoso perpetúo durante toda la semana y las burlas aumentaban hasta el punto de que ellos mismos quisieron darle final.

_ Le haremos un favor Kuga, deberías de agradecernos, llevaremos a cabo una operación a tu peluche horrible-un niño se lo sacó de sus manos tironeándolo con tanta fuerza que parecía que uno de sus ojos de canica se caería en cualquier momento-

Aprovecharon el recreo, y que sólo estaban ellos tres, y Natsuki que fue agarrada entre dos para que no intervenga durante el tratamiento.

Con una tijera inició a cortar desde el rabo hasta el cuello, en un sendero transversal. Exponiendo el material de su interior, un algodón viejo y raído que salió a borbotones de su cuerpo de felpa.

Las lágrimas que Natsuki no permitía salir, a pesar de los instantes llenos de presión y dolor, comenzaron a escaparse de sus ojos, se nublaron hasta el punto de gimotear con dolor intentando escaparse de ese agarre. Por un momento, intentó morderles el brazo como mecanismo de defensa, pero reaccionaron con un agarre que la imposibilitaba a sólo desempeñar el rol de espectadora.

El botón que su madre había sustituido por el original, cayó al piso rebotando por el suelo. Cuando su mirada lo perdió de vista, y cuando una parte del algodón salía de su mejor amigo, precipitó todo su cuerpo con toda la fuerza para escaparse de esos dos niños. Un grito de dolor salió de su boca, el primero desde el accidente de su madre, porque ella continuaba silenciándolos como le había enseñado su madre. Pero, no pudo soportar más injusticias, todo el sufrimiento que había padecido desde siempre salió en forma de grito, que se mezclaron con las lágrimas que dejó de reprimir.

Los niños que la tenían sujeta se asustaron, hasta casi dejar de ejercer una presión sobre ella. Pero, lo que los detuvo en realidad, fue la llegada de alguien más, que ingresó al salón casi como rompiendo la puerta. El que jugaba a ser médico detuvo su supuesta operación, sin soltar aun lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Duran.

_ Fujino senpai-uno de los niños el que tenía aprisionado el brazo derecho de Natsuki dijo mientras soltaba con un poco de pavor el mismo-

Los otros dos mantuvieron su postura, sin temer a la presencia de una de las delegadas que estaba siendo buscada por el centro de alumnos para convertirse en la presidenta del mismo. Todos la reconocían porque tenía características de líder, y por supuesto era la más cercana y amada tanto por los maestros como con el comité de docentes.

_ Ara, Ara-dijo manteniendo el gesto austero manteniendo sus sentimientos e inquietudes bien controladas- ¿qué tipo de juego están llevando a cabo?

Sus ojos trasmitían lo que sus palabras no expresaban del todo. Era como si estuviera manteniendo las apariencias de niña perfecta y amada, una máscara que escondía lo que en realidad se gestaba en su interior. Shizuru, ahora mismo, casi ni podía disimular el desagrado que nació al ver a esos niños sostener a Natsuki, a su Natsuki, y el cómo además el único y preciado juguete de la niña estaba siendo torturado. Por un minuto, el gesto afable de la niña de cabellos ocre fue alterado por otro que hizo que todos, excepto Natsuki quién justo en ese instante estaba peleando para escaparse, sintieran pavor al verle. El niño soltó a Duran y todos corrieron dejando a las dos niñas solas en el salón.

Natsuki nunca percibió el cómo Shizuru había logrado que los otros niños escaparan con tan solo una mirada. En ese tiempo, para la niña de cabellos color cobalto, la otra era quién había salvado a su Duran, por lo tanto su heroína de cuentos.

 _Desde ese altercado ningún otro niño se animó a molestarte, ni siquiera se acercaron a ella. Y está sólo comenzó a buscar la compañía de Shizuru._

* * *

 **Quinta Parte: La promesa de la Princesa.**

Duran aún continuaba con el algodón por fuera de su cuerpo, como sí lo hubiesen descuartizado, en vez de desgarrado con una tijera. Tanto Natsuki como Shizuru no hablaron con los mayores, la segunda mostró cierta preocupación desde el suceso previo. Pero, todos los adultos habían regresado a sus viejas costumbres cotidianas en dónde el trabajo se amontonaba y la empresa exigía sacrificios, frase que expresaba Daeki Fujino durante la cena. Violet tampoco la tenía fácil, la matriarca mayor de la casa, le había dado una serie de tareas que mantenían su cabeza ocupada y con cierta tensión. En el horario de la cena, la conversación entre los miembros de la familia no pasaba de ciertos recordatorios para las niñas y por supuesto planificaciones para los adultos, que iban de participar en eventos de recaudación de fondos hasta viajes al extranjero, temas que las niñas no tenían que interrumpir. Ninguno, ni siquiera las sirvientas y Sarah (la encargada de la cocina) sabían de los problemas que padecía Natsuki con sus compañeros. Y ella parecía no querer mencionarlos en ningún momento, hasta cuando Violet a veces salía de sus papeles para interrogarles sobre el día. La respuesta de la más pequeña siempre era algo vacía y escueta, unas simples oraciones que resumía sus horas que estaba lejos de la mansión, quién tenía mucho sobre que hablar era la más grande de las dos. Shizuru tenía muchas anécdotas que lograban sacar una sonrisa de encanto a sus padres, Natsuki en algunos momentos también compartía la misma expresión. Pero, a esta se le abría la boca con sorpresa, cuando la otra comentaba el cómo había conseguido que el presidente del centro de estudiantes firmara unos papeles para mejorar el ingreso de dinero para uno de los clubes, uno en donde ella intercedía de manera directa sin ser parte de los participantes (un favor que iba a cobrar en un futuro).

Esa misma noche, en la intimidad de su habitación, miró el estado de su peluche. Lloró y derramó las lágrimas que Duran no podía producir. En su mano derecha sostenía el botón negro, el cual tuvo que buscar por debajo de muchos pupitres y que por suerte Shizuru la esperó sin hacerle pregunta alguna, sin embargo su mirada decía muchas cosas que se estaba guardando.

La mayor mostró verdadera preocupación, y no supo cómo agradecerle luego. Cuando culminaron las clases, Shizuru la esperó en la puerta de su clase acto que atrajo la atención de muchos de sus compañeros y más los niños que la maltrataron durante días. Shizuru apenas la noto, le regalo una sonrisa que sólo iba dirigida a ella, y por eso es que Natsuki la siguió a pocos pasos. La diligente futura presidenta de los alumnos, no le dio importancia sino que parecía contentarse con que la otra la siguiera como _si fuese un cachorrito._

Ahora mientras la de cabellos largos y lisos de un color cobalto lloraba por su amigo, la puerta se abría sin ser golpeada previamente, el cuerpo de la otra niña paso por el dintel sin necesidad de un permiso previo. Shizuru entró al cuarto y rápidamente se sentó al lado de la otra, y en silencio la acompaño hasta que la misma le enseño lo que escondía entre sus manos, el botón y a Duran, el gesto de la mayor se suavizo mostrando una serie de sentimientos que parecían cambiar al pasar los segundos, su rostro paso de preocupado a enojado, pero luego volvió a uno de completo dolor. Shizuru era difícil de comprender, más para una niña de ocho años que no ha tenido tanto contacto con los otros. Sin embargo las manos de terciopelo tomaron las suyas, y sin mediar más palabras el aroma particular de Shizuru se pegó a su nariz debido a que el cuerpo de la otra se pegó al suyo. Las manos de ambas se unieron, de una manera confortable y con tanto cuidado para que lo que quedaba de Duran no terminará desperdigado por el suelo de la habitación.

_ Nat- Su-Ki Chan- cada silaba golpeó el oído de la propietaria de ese nombre- yo estaré siempre contigo.

Esas simples palabras que tenían un significado tan profundo y esperanzador, provocaron que Natsuki apoyara su frente sobre el hombro de la otra niña, y sin necesidad de retener más sus sentimientos, lloró y buscó el alivio de esa persona.

Un alivio que vino acompañado por pequeñas caricias en su espalda, sumado a reconocer y percibir el ritmo tranquilo del corazón de Shizuru. La mano libre y algo fría de esta, se apartó de Duran para buscar la mejilla sonrojada de Natsuki, con el pulgar secó la humedad de la piel.

Pasaron diez minutos, cuando las lágrimas se secaron del todo y con gesto cansado Natsuki se dejó recostar sobre el mullido colchón. La niña sin apartar su mirada verdosa observo el cómo Shizuru tomaba prestado a Duran y al botón de sus manos, en todo ese tiempo no había pervivido lo que la mayor había traído consigo, un pequeño set de costura que trajo a escondidas. Mientras la menor que aún tenía los ojos vidriosos, encontraba la cama cómoda, la de mirada rubí comenzó a analizar el pequeño peluche.

_ ¿Crees que puede arreglarse?- preguntó de forma preocupada la dueña del lobo de felpa-

Shizuru no le contestó de inmediato, preparo la aguja enhebrando un hilo negro en ella. Uno de sus dedos busco el lugar en dónde debía de pegar el botón. Con sus habidas habilidades zurzo el ojo en Duran, en pocos segundos ya el pequeño peluche volvía a tener su rostro completo.

_ Haré todo lo posible, para que Duran Sama recupere su hermosa figura- sonrió con amabilidad cortando el hilo que sobraba y cambiándolo por otro color para poder zurcir lo siguiente que era su cuerpo no sin antes intentarle acomodar el relleno-

_ Gracias- susurró la niña que primero bostezó, denotando su cansancio luego de llorar tantos minutos- Zuru.

La nombrada al escuchar el diminutivo de su nombre, un pequeño sonrojo floró en su rostro, que por suerte no fue descubierto por nadie más, gracias a la poca iluminación y segundo porque la pequeña niña se había dormido sin esperar una respuesta.

Shizuru observo a la otra con total libertad, las yemas de sus dedos las que antes habían secado las lágrimas de la otra, fueron llevadas a sus labios y sin saber motivo, quiso saber el sabor de estas. Apretó sus labios con el dedo índice, ese que a veces utilizaba para silenciar a sus compañeros en la biblioteca, y supo que el sabor lo encontraba extrañamente exquisito…

Cuando Natsuki se movió entre sueños, buscando algo a su alrededor, Shizuru apartó su mano para aparentar que estaba acomodando el algodón en el interior de Duran. Sintió algo extraño y fuera de lugar, como algo áspero. Su mirada observo el rostro durmiente de la otra, vigilando que estuviera en realidad durmiendo. Cuando lo garantizo, sacó con lentitud el objeto que estaba dentro del animal de peluche, encontrando una hoja de papel con una serie de números y códigos. Con curiosidad lo leyó varias veces, memorizando cada símbolo con lentitud. Un pequeño movimiento de la dueña del peluche le hizo guardar el papel dentro del cuerpo de Duran junto con el algodón que lo debía de rellenar.

Natsuki sin tener conciencia busco con sus manos algo para abrazar y justo fue la cintura de Shizuru, los dedos se enterraron en la tela de su pijama, de una manera que para la otra le hizo recordar al de un cachorrito que muerde con posesividad lo que le pertenece.

Terminó de remendar a Duran, buscando que quedará prolijo para que no se notará a simple vista. Gracias a ese objeto ahora Natsuki estaba más unida a ella. Dejó el peluche sobre la mesita de noche, en dónde estaba la única lámpara que combatía la oscuridad de la habitación. Con una sonrisa la niña de ojos color rubí, miró con un poco de culpabilidad a Duran, y como sí la única solución a su problema en el cual sentía que ese peluche le reprochaba que lo alejara de su dueña, le hizo darle la espalda a ellas dos. No sin antes murmurarle:

_ Ara, Duran Sama la tiene todas las noches…-

Luego de esas palabras Shizuru se acomodó al lado de Natsuki, encontrando que era aún más cómoda que la sustituta que estaba dentro del ropero. Al estar cerca del otro rostro, se aventuró a romper la distancia con su mano derecha, acariciando la mejilla sin pudor alguno, sintiendo aún un dejo de humedad sobre la piel. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios, una que nadie más podría observar, una que sería única y especial para su Natsuki, y la esta no sabría que ese gesto le pertenecería para el resto de su vida.

_ _A partir de hoy sólo debes de confiar en mí, Mi Natsuki-_

La respuesta de la otra fue a través de una pequeña mueca y una respiración que daba a entender que algo faltaba para que su sueño estuviera completo. Shizuru negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que lo que el cuerpo de la otra de manera inconsciente estaba buscando a Duran. Cosa que disgusto a la niña de cabellos color ocre, la hizo abrazarla y escondió su rostro en el hombro de la otra.

 __ Natsuki será mía…_ \- murmuro y se quedó dormida dándole la espalda al peluche que ahora caía sobre la mesa debido al peso de su cabeza- _mi lindo cachorrito._

* * *

 **Sexta Parte: Kiyohime**

Sí Natsuki hubiese podido advertirle a esa pequeña yo del pasado, sobre la situación que estaba viviendo en ese momento, seguro no estaría experimentándolo ni sintiendo el dolor de sus muñecas.

El grifo del agua caliente se cerró, y con ello supo que ya no tenía escapatoria y debía de aceptar su nuevo destino: enfrentarse a esa mujer que parecía una seductora serpiente de escamas blancas. Con media sonrisa, una llena de ironía, se acomodó en la cama aparentando tranquilidad, la desnuda mujer sabía como reaccionar. No era la primera vez ni sería la ultima que se encontraba en esa posición, pero nunca había pasado a mayores, porque Shizuru entre todo no se había aprovechado de ella, hasta esa noche…

Las marcas de dientes y pequeños moretones le proyectaron la idea de que la mayor había disfrutado completamente de su cuerpo.

 __ "Marcas de Amor"- Nao le dijo hace un par de años atrás mostrándole las suyas como si fueran medallas de valor - "Natsuki, necesita una de ellas para alejar a los demás de su ansiado cuerpo"._

Luego de esas palabras, esa araña seductora le atacó el cuello como sí fuese una sanguijuela hambrienta, cuando la intentó apartar esta se pegó más a su cuerpo. Succionando el cuello y rodeándola como si tuviera más de dos manos. Sí a partir de esa noche, con una Nao juguetona que bromeó con su inocencia, comenzo una modificación del comportamiento de Shizuru. Natsuki odio con todo su cuerpo esa marca producto de un chiste de una araña borracha, no porque gracias a eso obtuvo más miradas que antes durante su hora de atletismo, no en realidad fue porque Shizuru cambió rotundamente con respecto a ella. Parecía albergar un odio que lo tapaba con una sonrisa condescendiente que convencía a todos, excepto a ella misma.

En este momento, mientras veía la cantidad de marcas visibles en su cuerpo, que no podía enumerar del todo debido a su situación actual. Supo que estas no eran ni medallas ni muestras de amor, sino que todo lo contrario…

_ Feliz Cumpleaños, mi Natsuki-

La mujer felicito, sin mostrar incomodidad ante la situación, con sus cabellos sin secar aún, caminó en dirección a la cama dejando un camino de gotas de agua tras sus pasos, tal y como hicieron Hansel y Gretel con las migas de pan. Cada paso que daba lograba que su cadera se moviera al son de una canción inexistente, una oscilación que invitaba a ser mirada. Shizuru sabía que cada paso debía de tener un significado en particular, a veces seguridad y otras como esta vez debía de provocarle a la otra persona que su atención y ojos ávidos estuviera sobre su cuerpo, como un sediento en el medio del desierto, ella debía de volverse su paraíso deseado que sólo podría alcanzar sí es que ella tenía capricho en dárselo.

Porque, Shizuru como toda mujer, sabía que era ella quién tenía el control y no porque Natsuki estaba atada en la cama, sino porque ella tenía todas sus armas puestas en el juego para volverse tanto el paraíso como el infierno de la chica que tanto deseo tenía por poseer. Sí no surgía efecto sus pasos llenos de seducción, tenía también a su favor la falta de toda prenda que podría cubrir su cuerpo. Porque no sólo el cabello dejaba gotas de agua, sino que su cuerpo también dejaba sus huellas.

Cada gota que transitaba en su piel era una perla que vestía su cuerpo completamente desnudo.

_ Shizuru- balbuceo la apenada chica que había cumplido su mayoría de edad- recuerda que somos…

Las palabras murieron en su boca, ya que unos labios sedientes y experimentados le robaron esa posibilidad de ser expresadas.

_ Ara, ara.. mi cachorrito no tiene que decir esas palabras- repitió la misma frase que uso en el pasado, sobre los labios temblorosos de la otra- nunca hemos sido hermanas.

Cada marca que recorría el cuerpo adolorido de Natsuki, sólo podían significar una cosa: Que la rebelde y deseada chica del club de atletismo siempre le pertenecería a la ex presidente del consejo de alumnos… y eso nunca iba a ser cambiado. Menos ahora que unos labios posesivos tomaban los otros, que aunque querían alejarse no podía.

" _Natsuki es como mi lindo cachorrito, siguiéndome a todos lados y que hayas dejado que otra desfigurara tu cuello no lo perdonare. Te ataré a mí sí eso debo de hacer para que sepas a quién debes de serle leal"_

* * *

Gracias por los comentarios, me han motivado a continuarlo pase lo que pase. Debería de nombrarles uno por uno, pero por ahora todos deben de saber que cada palabra es leída y he tomado cada palabra para mejorar.

Agradecida

Entropia


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuarto Capítulo: Mi destino está ligado al tuyo.**

 _Confesiones, sobreviviendo entre mentiras y verdades parte I_

Los adultos me juzgaron sin antes preguntar mi versión, ellos asumieron con desgano mi nueva "identidad", la cual parecía que había tenido la culpa de lo sucedido esa tarde con el cachorro de la casa. Esa pequeña bola de algodón que dormía a mi lado, oculto bajo todas mis frazadas para que mi madre no se diera cuenta de mi pequeña travesura. Recuerdo que mi padre era mi aliado y mantenía oculto mi gran secreto, aunque él sabía que ese pequeño cachorro estaba moviendo la cola o ladraba con todo entusiasmo para escaparse de mi prisión de cobertores, sí mi padre era el confidente perfecto quién antes de retirarse a dormir nos despedía con un beso sobre mi frente y una caricia de afecto a la nariz húmeda de mi amigo, lo único que se podía entrever entre tanto secretismo. Sí durante esos meses luego de que mi cachorro llegará a mi vida, en una caja con un moño rojo y exageradamente gigante, era que todos los miembros de la familia estaban disfrutando la felicidad que trae consigo el movimiento de rabo y los ladridos entusiastas de un manojo de rizos blancos, que en la peluquería lo asemejaban a la suavidad del algodón.

Aún recuerdo como si fuese ayer, el cómo ese pequeño animal corría por todos los jardines, persiguiendo a las mucamas que llevaban consigo la ropa blanca, perfectamente doblada, en pequeños cestos y que en un descuido de ellas, esas mismas sábanas impolutas sin mugre ni arruga terminaban en el hocico quién tironeaba con tanta fuerza hasta el punto de que los cestos terminaran sobre su cabeza, rodeándolo y encerrándolo entre medio de su predilecto juguete. Las mujeres no compartían la felicidad del cachorro, en realidad una vez hasta las escuché maldecir en voz baja palabras que podrían ser motivo para el despido.

Aún recuerdo las lamidas llenas de felicidad, que me hacían cosquillas, los saltos que me llegaban hasta la altura de mi cintura y por supuesto el movimiento de su cola, de izquierda a derecha, parecía que el vaivén no tenía fin. Su expresión cuando lo retábamos por haber roto y cuando estaba curioso ladeaba la cabeza tantas veces que sus orejas se daban vuelta. El movimiento de su nariz olfateando por toda la casa buscando algo que parecía exquisito y era sólo un trozo de alimento que se le había caído a alguien. El can era feliz… exageradamente feliz.

Por eso me canse, sus expresiones y demandas a toda hora por mimos y atenciones me hicieron encerrarlo en las habitaciones, sus insistencias para dormir en mi misma cama cuando yo no lo deseaba, me hicieron echarlo de mi alcoba, y esté encaprichado por no obtener lo que el quería, gimoteaba frente a la puerta de mi habitación, y para no despertar a mis padres le permitía la entrada y rendida también le permitía subir a mi cama, este se apropió de la mitad de la misma. Pero, yo fui la culpable de mal acostumbrarlo, tal y como leí en un libro: es necesario poner límites cuando son cachorros. Aunque me ensuciaba la ropa y a veces caía de bruces al suelo gracias a sus saltos y movimientos en zigzag, no le echaba la culpa. Lo quería y sólo debía de ser más dominante y paciente con mi compañero perruno.

No lo odiaba, eso es lo que quiero confesar, ni siquiera sentía tanto amor y dependencia del mismo. Yo no fui culpable de su pronta marcha, lo encontré unos minutos antes de que mi madre nos hallara, yo sólo le coloque el collar y até el extremo en una de las patas de mi lecho, como un pedido especial que una de las mucamas requirió. Lo deje unos minutos solo, el tiempo suficiente para que esté se vaya enredando, seguro que se movió por todos lados hasta el punto que el collar lo fue rodeando más y más sobre el cuello hasta apretarlo, como si fuese una serpiente enroscándose sobre su presa.

Natsuki, aunque todos creen que fui la culpable, en realidad yo intenté salvarlo pero este en su desesperación continúo jalando y jalando hasta que su cuerpo se desplomó sobre el suelo. Recuerdo aún su expresión y la lengua reposando al costado, y la mirada de ojos de botón que tanto mi madre adoraba observarme como pidiendo urgentemente que lo salvará.

MI madre llegó a los segundos de que mis manos con pavor intentaban desatarlo no notando que al hacerlo inducía a que su agonía se extendiera. El rabo hizo su último movimiento, golpeo el suelo como despidiéndose y pude sentir como se escapaba la ultima exhalación de aire de su cuerpo, todo eso paso en poco tiempo, pero lo que más puedo rememorar, fue el cambio drástico del rostro de mi madre. Tú la conoces, mi Natsuki, ella siempre tiene una bella y gentil sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, pero esta desapareció en un instante, su rostro se desfiguro en una máscara de agonía y sufrimiento. Cómo sí estuviera observando la cosa más horrible del mundo y no a su hija intentando salvar a su cachorro.

Mi madre a partir de ese día cambió rotundamente, existió una brecha entre nosotras, una que no podía cerrarse ni siquiera con todos mis intentos de acercamiento. Acepte sin oponerme a todas esas clases de arreglo floral, de etiqueta y hasta los que impartía una institutriz sobre historia y economía del país. Clases que iban en aumento, hasta agotarme o quitarme el tiempo que convivía con mis padres. Madre parecía temerme, no lo expresaba en palabras, pero ella dejó de mirarme y me rehuía inventando tantas excusas entre ambas que con el tiempo acepte como mi nueva realidad.

Todo eso cambió con tu llegada Mi Natsuki, tú fuiste el motivo por el cual mis padres volvieron a sonreír de manera sincera. Porque entre nosotras dos, mi padre también había optado por sentir cierto recelo, pero él sabía ocultarlo mucho mejor que mi madre o sus pretextos eran mejores que los de Violet. Tú no lo sabes, pero todo cambio en tu presencia, mis padres dejaron de inventar mil y un excusas para verme, las reuniones de emergencia y con los vecinos sobre el cómo recolectar dinero para los más necesitados o en estado de indigencia. El trabajo de ambos era más importante que estar con su hija, y por ello Natsuki cuando apareciste, ellos dejaron de lado sus obligaciones y se enfocaron en ti.

Mi hermosa y bella chica de cabellos color cobalto, aún recuerdo mi primer pensamiento cuando abriste los ojos mostrándome el color esmeralda de ellos. No te desperté inmediatamente, me quede antes estudiándote con esmero y en silencio. Vi tus pequeñas heridas abiertas que ensuciaron tus ropas, y que seguro nunca se lo advertiste a los adultos. Tu gesto durmiente y el cómo tu respiración iba a un ritmo calmado, cuando despertaste no escondiste tu gesto incomodo al ser observado por mi. No, Mi Natsuki nunca ha podido esconder sus sentimientos, como lo hacemos nosotros, eres la única que no necesita mascaras sino que es del todo honesta, y es por ello que aun recuerdo tu mirada algo sorprendida y el gesto de tus cejas que me hacían recordar a un pequeño animal asustado, pero capaz de morderte sí me acercaba peligrosamente a este.

Duran, también estaba ahí, siendo abrazado de manera afectuosa entre tus brazos. Como sí fuera el único objeto de valor que tuvieras en el mundo. Por un minuto sentí celos de ese peluche, pero supe ocultarlo con una sonrisa llena de amabilidad. La misma que mi abuela utilizaba para calmar o convencer a los demás de hacer cosas que ellos no quisieran.

Mi inicial y original sonrisa manipuladora nació contigo. No es algo para enorgullecerse, y sí tú nunca pudiste descubrirla durante muchos años, ya sea por mis habilidades actorales o por tu ingenuidad que no llegaba a desconfiar de mis actos llenos de impurezas y egoísmos.

Natsuki, nunca he sido sincera contigo… he ocultado tantas cosas y actitudes que nunca fuiste capaz de descubrirlas, siempre supe todo de ti. Todo, desde el saber cada uno de tus escondites en la casa, hasta el cómo lograr que te acercaras a mi sin necesidad de mucha mediación de mi parte, leía las historias que a ti te parecerían afables y perfectas, todos mis movimientos fueron calculados hasta el más mínimo. Esperé varias noches fuera de tu cuarto, supe que te ocultabas en el ropero desde la primera noche en nuestra casa. Les mentí a los adultos, y también te ayudaba a hacerlo para que ellos no se preocuparan más de lo debido, en realidad era para ser solo yo la persona que podrías de necesitar. Y cuando entré a tu cuarto, aparente buscarte, imite cierta preocupación en cada gesto, sin embargo mi sonrisa de complicidad se extendió al estilo el gato Cheshire. Cuando abrí la puerta del ropero, tu mirada fue de culpa junto con una acumulación de lágrimas que fueron lo que me sorprendió.

Tú llorabas allí en silencio y oculta de todas las miradas, era cómo sí estuvieras acostumbrada a ese ambiente. Encerrarte y hacer que los adultos no tuvieran información alguna de tus pesares y dolores.

Te abrace… por primera vez luego de mucho tiempo, abrace otra criatura y descanse a su lado durante horas, sentí tus llorisqueos silenciosos sobre mi pecho y el como las lagrimas humedecían la parte de arriba de mi pijama. A partir de ese momento, nació dentro de mí, un deseo de ser la única persona que buscaras siempre.

Y mis proyectos y maquinaciones para serlo fueron cada vez más agresivas, lo admito mi cachorrito, pero siempre supe que eras hostigada por esos niños. Y también que llevabas dentro de tu mochila a Duran entre tus cosas, y era el motivo por el cual comenzaron a molestarte. Una vez lo encontré y en vez de tomarlo y devolvértelo lo dejé allí en ese closet de escobas, lo abandone y les permití que continuaran sus juegos sin darle fin, ni siquiera el día de lluvia que tu corriste para salvarlo antes de que el animal de felpa terminará en la alcantarilla. Observe de manera pasiva sin objetar ni detenerlo, hasta que escuche tu grito. Natsuki siempre te vigilé a cada hora, así que supe todo, y aunque los maestros y algunos alumnos pensaban que estaba haciendo favores al presidente, porque era verdad sobre el rumor que ellos estaban queriendo que me uniera al centro de estudiantes antes de las votaciones. Sí me esperaba un lugar entre ellos, cosa que hizo feliz a mis padres, porque traía gran honor y respeto a la familia.

Rescaté a Duran, y con ello también obtuve tu confianza. Esa noche mientras reparaba al animal de felpa, supe que desperté en ti sentimientos que nos enlazaba para la posterioridad. Algo que ya había pensado obtener, Natsuki debía de sólo necesitarme y buscar mi ayuda, y desconfiar de los demás. Ella debía de seguirme como mi cachorrito, pero Natsuki era mejor que este, porque ella sólo me buscaba y ansiaba como única compañía la mía.

Contigo supe como manejar a los demás y al ambiente para que hicieran lo que yo quería. Es irrisorio y hasta irónico, pero que tu dependas de mi, me hacía feliz y completa. Porque, tu amor difería a la de mis padres y por supuesto a lo que seguro esperaban mis padres: nos criaron como hermanas… pero yo no siento una unión fraternal contigo. Cosa que, muchas veces, tú expresaste cuando te preguntaba sobre lo que éramos las dos:

 __ Tú y Duran son mi familia-_

Acepte durante muchos años que me vieras como tú hermana, quién siempre estaba en los momentos que más necesitabas, a quién buscabas para abrazar en las noches que tus lágrimas amenzaban en salir al recordar a tu madre. Me volví indispensable para ti, aunque no quería ser puesta en el mismo nivel que Duran, tú debías de sólo mirarme a mí.

Tanto fue mi deseo de volverme lo más necesitado, que no supe cuando cometí mi primer error contigo. Me echo la culpa de todo, años de intuir cuando algún adulto se nos acercaba, momentos que aparentaba ser la hija perfecta para que mis padres no desconfiaran de mis movimientos para que te pegues más y más a mí. Desde lecturas frente al hogar, hasta enseñarte lo que no comprendías antes de un examen. Si para los adultos de la casa, nuestra relación era fraternal, sin llegar a ser prohibido o tachado como malo.

Hasta que mi abuela volvió a la mansión, Sonomi Fujino una mujer capaz de ver a través de la mascara ancestral de la familia, quién fue la que me encontró haciendo algo que no debía…

_ Natsuki, tú primer beso no fue con Nao, sino conmigo y fue uno robado.

El agua de la ducha golpea mi cuerpo, intento limpiarlo, sin embargo sé que las impurezas no pueden ser quitadas de mi mente. La línea de mi pensamiento terminó allí, en el momento que mis labios se unieron a los tuyos por primera vez. El agua fría me mantiene cuerda, pero mi cuerpo sigue en estado caliente. Durante más de media hora he intentado enfriar mi fiebre, un calor que me azotaba con clima de deseo. Sé que tu cuerpo está atado al otro lado de la pared, he dejado la puerta abierta para poder percibir cualquier sonido proveniente de mi cama. No solo tu cuerpo está magullado, sino que el mío también tiene algunas dolencias, mi espalda me arde ante el contacto del elemento. Desvió mi rostro lo suficiente como para observar el reflejo que el espejo podía darme de mi espalda.

_ Ara, Ara Natsuki es toda una fiera- sonreí al ver cada rasguño que proyectaba el espejo de mi cuerpo, podía hasta sentir el cómo esas uñas habían desgarrado mi piel a lo largo de una manera agresiva-

Cerré la canilla dando terminado mi momento de reflexión, caminé con lentitud hasta dónde había dejado la bata, que ahora que la noto, es más sexy de lo que había creído. Me la coloque y me volví hacía el espejo para estudiar el gesto de mi rostro. Una sonrisa de victoria nació, y mis mejillas se tornaron algo rojas al recordar lo que aconteció hace un par de horas atrás. Pero, eso será para mi próxima confesión, ahora debo de sorprenderte y aunque la bata hace que mi cuerpo se vea más perfecto. Supe que necesitaba algo más para que tus ojos no se vuelvan a apartar nunca más de mi.

Me quite lo único que ocultaba mi desnudez, dejándolo abandonado a un costado de la tina. Y como Eva, caminé hacía dónde estabas.

Mi Natsuki está vez nadie podrá detenerme… ni interferir para cumplir con mi propósito más anhelado. Porqué ya una vez nos separaron, y pasaron varios años hasta que nos volvimos a reencontrar, y aunque la Abuela Fujino intentó frenar mis impulsos nunca pudo matar mis sentimientos, porque aunque tú no lo creas: Yo siempre te he estado esperando, y está vez no tienes escapatoria mi linda cachorrita.

_ Feliz cumpleaños mi Natsuki- susurre sin mostrarme avergonzada ante mi desnudez-

 ** _Ahora intenta mirarme no como tu hermana sino como una mujer que siempre estuvo enamorada de ti, mi Nat- Su-ki._**

* * *

 _Actualización…. De nuevo anduve con problemas así que sin corrección._

 _Pase a las finales en el torneo, así que les agradezco enormemente. Ahora mismo, sé que tengo poco tiempo para acumular comentarios y tienen que ser de cuentas oficiales, pero no quería retirarme sin siquiera por lo menos dar algo de mí. Estoy entre las cuatro favoritas, es un gran honor haber llegado tan lejos, todos los días alguien insistía que continuará._

 _Con este capítulo concluyo la infancia y en honor a mi contrincante adelante la VERDAD un poco antes._

 _Gracias por su apoyo, y sé que debido a mis problemas no tendré muchos días para dar algunas estocadas con sus comentarios a mi bonita contrincante DaniiiielaZ , les invito que la apoyen porque sé que merece ganar._

 _LO MALO es que se extendió el fic… no lo podré cerrar en cinco capítulos (malo para mi, bueno para ustedes)_

 _Saludos y gracias._

 _Entropia_


End file.
